planet_enneafandomcom-20200213-history
Anti
Robotic beings of artificial intelligence who were modeled after humanity and could pilot the CLASS without being in danger of harm by the Light. There are currently 8 different types of known Anti models: Dwarven Model '- Anti modeled after Dwarves. The first to propose the invention of Anti, the Dwarves took their time in building and modifying their Anti counterparts - building them to withstand any storm and last against any foe. This wish has proven sucessful even after the attacks from the Light, as Dwarven Anti originally had the highest model count before the ambush and are the only variant of Anti that appear to be potentially repairable post-ambush. They highly respected their creators and treasure the past more than any other model type, having formed close connections with the ones who built them and longing to restore order to the world. Rather than beards, Dwarven Anti forge heavy chains that they hang in their living spaces or upon their CLASS suits, adding new links to represent every major development or change in their lives. These chains are as precious to them as a living Dwarf's beard would be. +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 CHA. '''Elven Model '- Anti modeled after Elves. Generally quiet and reserved, Elven Anti are not long for the world as their creators were - a fact that brings most of them some discomfort and sadness. Originally looked upon by their creators as 'inferior' versions of Elves, the attacks by the Light brought a curious freedom to the Elven models. They were slowly but surely being separated from their creators, free to think and act as they pleased without being regarded as lesser...though what they should think and what they should do without this influence remained something of a mystery to them. Usually slow to trust, many Elven Anti have formed close friendships with Half-Orc Models thanks to their shared status in the eyes of those they work to protect as 'beings of lower quality.' +2 DEX, +2 INT, -2 CON. 'Gnomish Model '- Anti modeled after Gnomes. Just as impulsive and confusing as their creators, Gnomish Anti are unique in that they are not programmed with any specific directives - leaving them free to explore and interact with the world as they choose. It was the hope of their creators that, in leaving them with their free will intact, their Anti might find more unique information about Ennea and the Light than simple research would provide. While this did indeed bright some highly unique and helpful information in the fight against the Light previously, it became somewhat harder to direct Gnomish models after the ambush, as they were given no true directives from the start...and most were resistant to being reprogrammed to have any. +2 CON, +2 CHA, -2 STR. 'Halfling Model '- Anti modeled after Halflings. Initially built in groups of five or six to mimic the familial models of their Halfling builders, attacks on the Light quickly destroyed these programmed communities...but, much like their creators, these losses only made the community of the Halfling Models stronger; broken families coming together to form support groups and safety nets for those who had lost everything else. Some Halfling models do struggle with what they feel is 'eternally optimistic' programming and continue to search for information on themselves and their models - constantly wondering if their joy and luck are real, or merely programmed. +2 DEX, +2 CHA, -2 STR. 'Half-Elf Model '- Anti created by combining parts of Elven and Human models, created when building materials became sparse as a way of conserving materials. Hoping to mix the best of both models, Half-Elves were designed to be sleek and beautiful with docile and understanding personalities...but it didn't quite pan out that way. Instead, Half-Elves are often sarcastic and cheeky, their bodies littered with sharp edges and rough metal patches - lacking both the fluidity of true Elven models and the charisma of Human models. They are, however, the most adaptable of the Anti models - able to adjust quickly to any terrain or situation without issue, making them invaluable allies for drops to Ennea and situations at FORT. +2 to one Ability Score of your choice. 'Half-Orc Model '- Anti created by combining Human models with somewhat crude metals found naturally on Ennea. These natural metals were found to grant the models with greater strength, but caused visual malformations and slowed the processing power of their cores. Though less intelligent by no fault of their own, they are often regarded by other Anti as lesser beings. +2 to one Ability Score of your choice. '''Human Model - Anti modeled after humans. Believed to be somewhat simplistic, but also the most receptive to changes in programming. Most are friendly, curious, and have an easy time communicating with just about anyone. +2 to one Ability Score of your choice. 'Tiefling Model '- 'Glitched' Anti. They were newer models whose initial programming was discovered to carry what was effectively described as malware. In an attempt to prevent the spread of infection, these models were 'branded' with permanent metal horns that would act as a visual identifier of their corruption to other Anti. Being newer models, they are not as heavily ostracized as Half-Orc Models, as they are seen as being more useful despite their defects. +2 INT, +2 DEX, -2 CHA. While there may have been other models before the Light's ambush on humanity, this purge left most other uncommon models destroyed or out of commission. Efforts to repair them have not been successful, and due to increasingly scarce amounts of materials, they are slowly being given 'funerals' before their bodies are scrapped for parts.